The OneEyed Witch of Middleton
by BearSent176
Summary: The third side-story from 'Out There, In Here'. More insight into Betty's madness. And the grudge she holds.


3

**And we thank those of you who reviewed and Faved our side stories: AmericanGecko, kaitlynchosenisme, Pavelius, Entriprise-CV6, Jimmy1201, readerjunkie, elyk36 and AvaMagic88. Thanks one and all.**

**The last side story showed a bit of what Betty's been up to so far in our anchor tale, 'Out There, In Here', and the madness just keeps rolling along.**

**And for another glimpse into what levels Betty will stoop to, you only have to read…**

The One Eyed Witch of Middleton

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

The dark red headed woman stared down at her desk with her one good eye rubbing her temples in frustration while she studied the report in front of her. "Are you sure the raid went down as planned.", Dr. Director grated out to the obviously shaking 'Top' Agent.

"Yes Ma'am we broke down the door just as the transaction was made. It put Stoppable between a rock and a hard place. I still don't know how he got out of there with only being grazed by one of our bullets and two of the drug dealer's. Agent Spatz had center mass when he engaged the 'buffoon'.", Du told her, still pissed at what he had been ordered to attempt that night, and having to use GJ's code word for Stoppable.

"What would you_ suggest_ next Agent Du?", the Director of Global Justice inquired.

"I suggest not trying that sort of action again Ma'am; we violated several laws and countless law enforcement ethics during that operation. It should have been undertaken by the DEA's Narcs and not by us or any of our personnel.", he told her coldly.

"Don't you understand Du that young man, in his own inept way, was responsible for my protégée disappearing months ago? That lame brain should have gotten that flower back here for her, if he had accomplished that simple task everything would have been fine and we wouldn't even be having this discussion." Fixing him with a cold stare from her eye, "That is something that will **not** go unpunished.", Betty Director hissed at him.

"Ma'am what are you trying to say? If you remember GJ chose to stay on the sidelines at that time.", Du reminded her.

"Agent Du I had plans for that young woman.", Betty told him in an annoyed tone, _'Very good plans beyond the __**professional**__ with her.'_

"Protégé? Plans? Begging your pardon, Ma'am, but while I agree she was a raw talent, she was much too young to be pushed into positions of authority and responsibility, especially the Directorship of Global Justice.", Du responded not reading between the lines of his Superior, and under the belief this was only on the professional level between her and Kim Possible.

"Responsibility? That wasn't what I was talk….oh never mind you wouldn't understand what attraction there is between two kindred spirits." _'In time Kimberly you will be mine and only mine, and we will do great things together.', _she thought to herself silently.

The pieces of the conversation coming together, suddenly a light 'clicked' on in Du's head. A harsh, bare light shining on the thoughts that came to his mind.

"Kindred spirits? Dr. Director, are you saying what I think you're saying? Miss Possible is only fifteen or sixteen, and in the eyes of the law, a minor. With all due respect Ma'am it sounds to me like you're acting out a sexual fantasy instead of operating as the Director of the UN's Law Enforcement arm. If that were to be the case I'd have to write a report and officially notify higher ups about this development." He could see from the flash in her eye that he had struck a nerve with his boss from his rebuttal.

Dr. Director's face turned red at the thought of her personal feelings for the red headed heroine being put on display for her superiors to see as well as her subordinates.

"Not at all, Will not at all. You know that's not what I meant. I only meant to say that Miss Possible was cut from the same cloth as I and for us to miss out on such talent is such a terrible loss for Global Justice.", her demeanor softened, then again hardened, "And as for Mr. _Stoppable_, our _missteps_ with him in the field can be overlooked for the time being as I'm sure we can find other ways for him to be _useful_ to the organization. Now Will, would you go and inspect the new recruits? Oh, and on the way out have Jed call Dr. Metz into my office?"

"Dr. Metz? Yes Ma'am.", Will replied, _'What does she want with that guy? He's killed more Agents than any other Director that GJ has ever had and he's still on probation for that last debacle.' _

In a few moments Dr. Hugo Metz knocked at the door of the Director of Global Justice. "Come in Hugo."

"Yes Ma'am, you called for me?", the hard nosed former director of operations at GJ greeted his current Superior.

"Yes I did Hugo, please sit. Would you care for coffee?", Betty smiled.

"No thank you Ma'am. What do you need?", he asked getting to the point, barely concealing his lack of respect for any authority other than his own.

"How would you like to be back to full duty?"

"It has been a learning experience being thrown back into middle management.", he replied. "I **would** like to be back at my old position however."

"I'm sure you would, but I need some _things_ done…under the _table_ so to speak. And if these _things_ are accomplished in a confidential and expedited manner I can see you being back to where you belong."

"I would like that, what is it that you require?", he inquired in the full knowledge that Betty knew he had done some underhanded things in his day and was being called upon to do so again.

"First I would like an accounting of Mind Control chips and what information there is on how they function and how we may obtain some for ummmm… research activities. Later I might have you obtain a small number of them without anyone knowing that we have them.", She told him.

"I think I can arrange for that to happen without raising any eyebrows Ma'am.", Hugo told her enjoying the idea of getting back in the saddle again.

"Good, good, I knew we could count on you. Now there is one more thing that I desperately need your operational expertise on.", Betty continues.

"And that would be?", he asked knowing that it was probably unethical and possibly illegal as well.

"I would like for you to come back to Operations for a special purpose."

"And what would that purpose be Ma'am?"

"I would like to ensure that someone's demise or disappearance to appear to be 'mission' related. If this 'someone' disappears I would want it to be in a permanent manner and have it look like it was the work of those that we are constantly facing.", Betty smiled back at Hugo's smile.

"So you're talking about sending someone into the meat grinder huh? He must have really torqued you to go to these lengths."

"Well he's more in the way of something I desire, nothing more. But in time he might interfere with a comrade of mine and her affections for me.", Betty hinted.

"Oh? Why don't you just take him out to the local dump and put one in his temple? That way you already have the disposal taken care of.", Hugo suggested, "Various agencies have done that in the past."

"I'd rather there wasn't an outcry on his behalf. It's better for all concerned if no one knows about the actions that you'll take and of this conversation we are having.", Betty told him.

"Why is that Betty? You have always done pretty much what you wanted.", he told her.

"I'd rather not be known for having setup Stoppable.", she leveled with Metz.

"Possible's buffoon? She's dead anyway so what difference does that make? But why do you want to take him out? Did he spoil your new toy?", Hugo asked fully aware of the tendencies Betty tried to keep out of the Public and Agency eyes.

"No as far as I know she's still a virgin….that is if she's still alive. First he let her get yanked away from me and some of the shrinks are in agreement that he might end up getting in the way of my latest conquest, that is if we can find her again.", Dr. Director explained, confident of no recordings to come back to haunt her as she had turned all devices off before starting this meeting.

"Well she's still gone."

"We are trying to find her. I have the scientists working around the clock.", she told him.

"And?"

"She's alive…somewhere, and she's not been turned to energy like some have suggested. If she was, Middleton, Colorado might not even be there. Remember, Kim Possible weighed about one hundred and fifteen pounds, and if you turned that much weight into energy there should have been a huge explosion."

Continuing her line of thought, "And just how big were the 'Little Man' and 'Fat Boy' atomic bombs we dropped on Japan at the end of World War II? Those were inefficient ancient designs from the birth of splitting the atom, and their cores didn't possess quite the mass of Kim Possible's. Her body mass could have created enough energy to make a crater five miles in diameter. It might have caused near enough destruction as a comet hitting the Earth."

"So you're sure she's not dead?"

"I'm sure she didn't die from going wherever she went. Now if she's died since then I'd like to find out, but I won't be satisfied until I know either way. And if she _is_ alive, I plan on finding her and bringing her into the fold with GJ _and_ to **me**.", Betty informed him.

"Let me know when you have an operation going Betty so I can try to set it up so that you can have some peace and quiet if you find Possible.", Hugo grinned.

"Just don't make it too obvious, we don't want to draw attention to the distraction.", she advised.

"I think I can come up with something.", he told her with a smirk.

"I'm sure you can.", her remaining eye sparkled.

XX

_GJ Hangar:_

"New recruits, my name is Will Du. I am a Senior Agent with Global Justice, we are the premier law enforcement agency in the world. When you decided to enlist with our organization, you have tried out for the best. When you did that you got the respect of any other organization in the world. You have already met your Squad Sergeants, when you are dismissed you will return to your rooms and get dressed for physical training. Sergeants take over.", Du commanded.

X

Later:

"Wasn't he cute?", Agent Jill Somerset asked her new friend Julie Mitchell.

"Who was cute?", Julie asked.

"That Agent Du.", Jill clarified.

"I wasn't paying attention. Anyway I came to GJ to help make a difference not to chase guys.", Julie replied.

"Well it doesn't hurt to look you know.", Jill teased her new friend and classmate as she hung up her issued uniforms.

"I don't know Jill; I just want to get through training."

"Spoilsport."

XX

Two weeks later:

"Agent Stoppable nice work on that drug bust, sorry you almost got shot, but sometimes that happens when you're trying to do the right thing.", Dr. Director told the blond haired teen, incredulous that he wasn't planted six feet under from this affair.

"I heal fast Ma'am….So is there anything else for me? I sorta have some homework to take care of tonight. The Vice-Principal has been really riding my case.", Ron replied.

"Well now that you mention it, we do have a sticky situation, Agent Stoppable, that you may be able to help us with. I'll let Dr. Metz explain.", Dr. Director told him and introduced him to the older bearded man.

"Ah Mr. Stoppable, I don't know if you realize Miss Possible was working with us on some flushing out some terrorist cells around the world. Since she is now gone we still have need for teens to infiltrate the cells.", he lied to the blond teen.

"Kim was doing that? I sure didn't know anything about it. Why would KP do something that was so dangerous? She's a minor.", Ron asked, skeptical of what he was told. "Are you sure, because I thought there were rules about using kids that way. If those guys ever found out they could track down Kim's family and they play rough."

"Mr. Stoppable it is true, Kimberly has been involved with some rather dramatic situations over the last couple of years. I have some audio tape for you to listen to...that is if you have the guts and still want to honor her memory.", the one eyed woman strung him along.

"I'm all ears.", Ron replied waiting for comments about the size of his overlarge hearing appendages.

"Not until you agree not to breathe a word of what you hear to anyone including Miss Possible, if indeed she ever shows up again alive.", Dr. Director told him coldly seeing the sidekick stiffen.

Sigh. "Agreed. I see no reason to tell KP anyway.", Ron responded, by now used to having Kim referred to that way and getting a little angry. He savagely clamped down on what emotions he had for his best friend knowing deep inside that he had to carry on her work even if it killed him. Even deeper inside he privately hoped that it would put an end the unimaginable pain he was in.

"Alright then Mr. Stoppable since you agreed...", Dr. Metz pushed button on the console of the table.

"This is Agent Chum Sir.", a voice announced.

"Please play tape KP003481-Terrorist.", Dr. Metz instructed.

"Yes Sir, I must warn you that this audio document is classified Top Secret by the Order of Dr. Director.", Chum told him.

"Agent Chum please identify Elizabeth Director Security Code GJ-3793-ED to unlock all data at my discretion.", Dr. Director's told him.

"Yes Ma'am right away.", Chum replied.

"Also have a clearance set up for Mr. Stoppable, it seems that he is going to help us out.", Betty instructed having rehearsed this before with both men.

"Yes Ma'am the recording is cuing up now."

X

Ron sat back stunned. He had found out that his best friend had been involved in the dark side of Justice. One bright point is that she wanted to protect Ron since in her words he 'was just too immature to handle adult situations like international espionage including hard takedowns needed to keep her friends and family safe.'

The blond grit his teeth at her obliviousness.

"Well Mr. Stoppable are you up to showing Miss Possible that she was wrong about you being 'immature'?", Dr. Metz asked.

"Yeah I think I am Dr. Director. What do you have for me to do?", Ron grated out.

Dr. Metz began, "We have a target, we need to identify and at your discretion put a laser dot on it for a bombing run. We have to know if this is a true terrorist camp like our sources have informed us. You will have to darken your hair to try to fit in." He paused to see if he had the teen's attention.

He continued, "After appraising the data we will then make the determination on what to do next. You will have to extract yourself for safety while we are doing this to set up the designator anyway. You turn it on and point it at the place you want to disappear and in a couple of minutes it goes bye-bye."

"Let me get this straight you want me to disguise myself and sneak into a possible terrorist camp and feed back information from the inside then get out of the area and set up a laser thingie to give the bombs someplace to hit?", Ron condensed the briefing.

"You have it.", Dr. Metz replied.

"And KP did this for you?", Ron asked not quite believing either of them.

"Yes she did Mr. Stoppable, she kept that information from you on purpose...To keep you from harm.", Dr. Director told him, "Are you going to let her legacy die out with her?"

"You are saying that KP was involved with killing human beings? This goes against everything we talked about...everything she stood for. There is no doubt that Kim Possible has the skills to do this, but I have a hard time visualizing this from her.", Ron told them.

"That is why you were the _sidekick_.", Betty snarked.

"Ma'am I didn't say that I couldn't do this, I am saying that I have a hard time believing that KP was involved in this, is all. Since you have proof of her doing this...I'll continue what she started.", Ron replied.

"Very good tonight is a school night, but tomorrow come here for your briefing...that is unless you're a big cry baby.", Metz shot at the teen.

"Don't worry I'll be here. Like I said I have homework to get done, so if you'll excuse me.", Ron exited the room.

"We'll see you tomorrow then right after school. We'll tell your parents you're out of town at a conference to talk about Miss Possible.", she told him.

"I'd like to have Wade Load back me up on the Kimmunicator.", Ron informed them.

"Uh not this time Mr. Stoppable, we have the situation under control.", Dr. Director replied, "You know GJ's rules about personal communications devices."

"Uh OK, see ya tomorrow then."

"Yes until then.", Betty smiled.

After the teen left and was escorted out Betty turned to Dr. Metz smiling, "You have it set up then?"

"Don't worry, one ex-sidekick coming up.", he chuckles, "I'll have all his equipment ready to go tomorrow, if the Possible girl ever shows up again you'll be able to comfort her for her 'loss'."

XXX

"Buffoon moving in.", Ron keyed his mic after turning on his Kimmunicator, against Dr. Director's explicit orders, _'Damn did they __**have**__ to give me that handle?'_

Ron was dressed in battle dress pants and a black sweatshirt. The other few gadgets he had with him were attached to his tactical vest and the radio he was using had an ear bud and boom mic to make any radio communications effective. As he skirted what light there was, staying in the shadows, he seemed to move with a silence and grace he had never shown before.

- Click -

The buffoon stopped and waited until he heard the sound again. The teen could sense the dark form in the shadow. Sneaking up he waited for the perimeter guard to turn then Ron slipped past him still quite silent.

_'Wow and KP does this, no wonder she can slip into an air conditioning vent without making any noise.',_ Ron thought in awe thinking again about his red headed friend who disappeared months before, yet felt like an eternity to him.

Finally after almost two hours of careful infiltration the teen began to poke his nose into several huts that seemed to have activity.

Ron turned on his recorder as he listened to voices here and there. Suddenly there was a soft vibration from his radio equipment._ 'OK time to move out, they have the information that they need.', _Ron smiled as he began to extract his way out of the small camp.

He was nearly to the guard that caused him troubles before.

XX

"Do you think it's time Doctor?"

"Oh yes Doctor, I think this will solve several of our problems at the same time.", the single eye glinted with glee as she pushed a button on her desk.

"Aren't you glad we put those GPS transducers in his equipment?", Metz asked.

"And you had such a wonderful idea, I think you'll be back at your old place very soon Hugo. Thank you for all your hard work.", Betty chuckled.

"With those BUFFs coming in there shouldn't even be a fingertip left.", he laughed as he visualized the last moments the teen would have on Earth.

Snort "I wonder what those crews would do if they knew they just participated in the assassination of a teenaged American citizen.", Betty smiled at the irony of the situation.

XX

_'What the!', _Ron mentally hissed as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Spying a slit trench, the teen dove headfirst into what he quickly learned was used for sanitation purposes just as the first set of bomblets began to explode.

Over the next twenty minutes cluster bombs rained over the small camp that, up until that moment, had been used by terrorists, killing every man, woman, child, animal and plant life that inhabited the area. For the American who huddled in the trench covered in various 'slimes' it was like a nightmare, causing him to lose control of some bodily functions and add to the refuse he was immersed in.

Finally when it was all over Ron poked his head up over ground level, and what he saw made him retch even more than from his immersion and of the odor emanating from his body and clothes.

After looking out over the burning, smoking ruins, the blond climbed out and began to leave the area before it was attacked again, when something caused him to stumble. Dazed, Ron reached down to pick up whatever it was.

Collapsing to his knees; his body wracked with dry heaves. It would take months for him to recover from the sight of one staring eye from the tiny severed head. The memory would haunt his nights, seemingly forever until Master Sensei was able to purge the horror from his dreams.

XXX

"Might as well make it look good Hugo.", Betty giggles, "In case anyone here at GJ is listening in."

"It's always good to be safe Ma'am.", he smiled back.

"Eye Patch to Buffoon be at the extraction point in two zero minutes.", she keyed the mic.

There was some static then a voice came on, "Buffoon copies two zero minutes to extraction."

After a full minute of jaw dropping silence, "Crap how the _hell_ did he get through that?", Dr. Director hissed.

"We have to pick him up, it's part of the record now Ma'am, but look at it this way...We can have 'fun' with him for a while until his luck runs out.", Hugo told her, "Maybe we can start a pool to see when he buys the farm."

"Sounds like fun. Do you want to run the pool? I'll go for fifty.", Betty snorted.

"Sure Ma'am. Let's see just how much luck that kid has on his side."

XX

Agent Will Du and trainee Agent Julie Mitchell were on board the GJ hover jet as it touched down. "On board Stoppable...what did you get into?", Du asked as the smell almost drove him to his knees.

"What I had to do, Du. The bombs were coming down while I was still in the target area.", Ron replied as he noticed both older Agents wrinkling their noses.

"What were you still doing in the target area? You were supposed to be clear by twenty minutes. Why did you notify them otherwise?", Will was pissed at the screw up.

"I never told them I was clear, I got the vibration and so I got out. I was supposed to make contact and set up the laser, but I never got the chance.", Ron hissed, "Anyway there were kids in that camp."

"What do you mean? You're mistaken."

"Wanna go back? I'll show you something that will make you and her toss your socks Du.", the American teen challenged the Top Agent.

"What are you talking about?", Julie couldn't believe what Ron was saying to them.

"A three year old girl's head, one eye staring at ya. It's real pretty.", Ron told her coldly, "There is no way that KP could have been involved in something like that."

Will Du and Julie Mitchell kept their mouths shut rather than make the situation more tense than it already was.

In the back of Will Du's mind, _'What in the hell is he talking about?'_

XXXX

So another 'unbelievable' look into what was percolating below the surface of our dear Betty and her plans.

Stay tuned, tomorrow night brings some closure many will like to see. And our friends from the Ninja Protection Squad will be making their final appearance. Bring popcorn! LOL!

But anything and anyone from the Kim Possible show are the express property of Disney and their legal minions.

Darn.


End file.
